fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Bumper Car Bonnie
Bumper Car Bonnie is a weirder clone of Bonnie. Backstory Bumper Car Bonnie was a spare Bonnie that was left in the backroom just in case the regular Bonnie glitched out,be he was soon deserted in the back of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza lying in the dump,he was trashed because children had thought it was funny to mess with his screws,making Bumper Car Bonnie random as all hell.This is also how he fell in love with Bumper Cars.About a week after rotting in a dump he was found by some people and was abused thuroughly,being broken and even losing half of his memory,forgetting everything about his original life.He was found by Fazbear employees one day and rebuilt and added onto a new sister location named Fredbear's Fun Palace,which included a new Fredbear,Chica,and Bumper Car Bonnie,and he had a good life. Until,that is,when Fredbear had been destroyed and Chica had been badly damaged,the place had no choice but to shut down after what happened,the place rotted until about 1991 when the place was bought and only one animatronic was left,Bumper Car Bonnie. He was sold at an auction and displayed,and in 1993 was bought by for an extra at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria.After the place had shut down Bumper Car Bonnie had been stolen by scrap metal salvagers,which managed to also get most of the regular Bonnie,Bumper Car Bonnie had escaped but was looted of most essential materials,left for dead.He was later found and repaired by GJ Fredbear,and went on to live a (mostly) happy life. Then 2020 came,the Fazbear War,Bumper Car Bonnie was thrown off a building by Adimar the Wolf,resulting in him being buried in rubble and supposedly dead.He was found in 2034 and remade into a much stronger,much more enhanced Animatronic.He was betrayed and hacked from 2040 to 2043,turning into a rogue killer.He killed many animatronics and once done being hacked,nobody really liked him.He was destroyed by Rebel in 2050 and was reconstructed by his own self-made computer AI in his laboratory.He was better and well prepared for Fazbear War 2,but was shattered after killing his old friend,Adimar.He was broken and hidden away,he even made himself into a scary contraption for a few years,but then returning to normal,and now we are here in 2058 where Bumper Car Bonnie is living a pretty good life. Different Variations Toy Bumper Car Bonnie Toy Bumper Car Bonnie was a test animatronic constructed by BCB to see how a toy variant of him would work out,it had a glitch in the system and created 5 Toy BCB,they all ransacked the place and stole backup bumper cars,running away and disappearing,but then coming back to appear in Fazbear War 2,in the end all 5 were blown up by being hit by a flaming car,drove by BCB himself. Phantom Bumper Car Bonnie This variant only appeared when BCB altered the timeline slightly and he was the main Bonnie,though the Phantom didn't appear much and was never remembered after the timeline was fixed. Nightmare Bumper Car Bonnie Nightmare BCB was remembered by a child,and was all in the child's imagination,meaning BCB and Nightmare BCB have never met nor known each other, Nightmare BCB is similar to Nightmare Bonnie,just riding around in a demonic looking bumper car. Shattered Timeline Bumper Car Bonnie (Note:Shattered Timeline is a whole messed up timeline) Shattered Timeline BCB is nothing like BCB except for liking Bumper Cars,Shattered Timeline BCB is wearing almost paladin-like armor to cover up his endo,though he still has a Bonnie mask on,Shattered Timeline BCB is a lot more demented and leads a group of rogue animatronics called the Death Leaque. Versions Prototype Bumper Car Bonnie (Before he was Bumper Car Bonnie) Prototype Bumper Car Bonnie was very bland,this was before he had his personality chip installed and was just a lifeless endoskeleton with a Bonnie mask on in the back of Fredbear's Family Diner,he was nothing but a programmed robot. Original Bumper Car Bonnie BCB was a lot livelier after the Personality Chip installed,and only loved Bumper Cars once his programming was messed around with,the first time he performed he glitched out and repeated "Bumper Cars" with a loud screeching noise,so was trashed and thrown in the back.He was found and broken up. Fun Palace Bumper Car Bonnie After being found he was fixed up and made a lot more 'plastic' and more kid friendly,he loved being at Fredbear's Fun Palace as he was able to watch kids ride Bumper Cars at Bonnie's Bumper Car Fun!He loved working with Fredbear and Chica and loved doing what he did. Modern Bumper Car Bonnie He was fixed up and made more like his original variation and began to live a regular life until the Fazbear War,for the war he had only been equipped with his Bumper Car,an emergency pistol added in for safety,and a faulty rocket hand he made himself. Upgraded Bumper Car Bonnie After Fazbearland had been demolished and BCB was crushed in the rubble,he was found and upgraded with many things such as an articulated tongue,sharper teeth,a wider personality chip and a bigger range of weapons.Though he was hacked for a few years,and then later demolished into dust. Advanced Bumper Car Bonnie (1/2) After revamped he had taken many features from his Upgraded BCB model and improved them,he had an even wider weapon range and now finally had mastered his rocket hands,he was very well prepared for Fazbear War 2,tanking it the whole way through Deathtrap Deathtrap was an insane killing machine,the weapons it had were a lot more lethal then Advanced BCB's weapons,and he had very sharp teeth and a nightmarish look. Advanced Bumper Car Bonnie (2/2) He returned to his Advanced BCB after losing the Deathtrap phase,and is currently this variation. more to come soon! = Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Males